the March Hares
by Adeilla
Summary: This story begins in the middle of the evacuation in the end of season 5. It's the story of a group of more or less lonely individuals. The people who lost their tribe because of the 2nd virus and how they together forms a new tribe: the March Hares!
1. Surviving

_A/N: This story begins right in the middle of the evacuation in the end of season five. We know that the mallrats manage to escape on a boat, together. But everyone weren't that lucky. This is the story of a group of more or less lonely individuals, the people who lost their tribe and how they together forms a new tribe: the March Hares!_

_So this story will mainly focus on OC's allthough there will be plenty of references and mentionings of the mallrats, technos, chosen, locos and so on. And it's not completly impossible that we will meet/hear of some of our old friends later in the story. I have huge respect for the original series and will not mess with what's canon if I can avoid it. _

* * *

><p>Kelli ran for her life. She didn't stop to wonder or think like so many others. Kelli was a survivor and she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of surviving a second virus.<p>

"Fucking Mega" she murmured to herself. She used the anger she felt for the leader of the technos to fuel herself, keep her running. How could that guy be so fucking stupid? Just for five seconds she lost her concentration and that was enough. Kelli slammed into something with such an impact that she was thrown back a few feet. She looked up and saw a person in front of her.

"Hey! Watch it!" She snarled.

"Watch it yourself!" He shouted right back. She now saw that he was a tall guy with dark eyes. She was just about to say something when he walked passed her with a determined look on his face.

"Hey! That's the wrong way!" She screamed after him… no reaction. For a second she thought about leaving him to his destiny. Survival before feelings. But maybe he didn't know? She had to at least try to warn him…

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" She ran up beside him. "There's a new virus! We need to evacuate the city" He didn't even look at her.

"HEY?" Kelli pushed herself in front of him. She was starting to get really annoyed. "You can't go back!"

He finally looked at her. His eyes were so dark, filled with so much anger, that Kelli almost thought he was going to kill her.

"Yes I can!" As he spoke a few people ran past them, away from the inner parts of the city.

"See! Everybody's running! You will DIE!" Kelli started to panic as more people was running past them. Why was he being stubborn? The guy pushed her aside but Kelli was quicker. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him in the other direction. He was bigger then her, but Kelli was strong and he wasn't ready for it.

"Hey! What are you doing? He yelled as she dragged them both towards the outlines of the city.

"SAVING YOUR LIFE!" She had to scream as the number of people running had increased and with them came screams and sounds of panic and fear.

"WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! But it would be easier if you didn't struggle!" She had dragged him a far way and they were now almost out of the city.

"You don't understand! He tore away from her. "MY TRIBE IS IN THERE!"

Kelli slowed down and gave the guy an empathic look as she heard those words. She once was a part of a tribe herself and she knew how it felt to lose one. She stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but if they're still in there they might as well be dead… All you can do is run and hope to meet most of them outside the city… in safety! He only thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. Now they were both running, survival before feelings.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's the first part. I really appreciate reviews and tips on my language and if I made grammar/spelling mistakes (although I have done a spellcheck so it shouldn't be any in there...). I'm swedish so writing in english is really a challenge and if I make mistakes I want to learn from them :) And ofc any other tips, reviews, comments are very much appreciated to :D_


	2. Feeling

A/N: _Second part! I'm still trying to figure out how long I should make the chapters and stuff... But bare with me :P_

* * *

><p>"SETH!" Ariel screamed in panic as she ran through the building. Why was he always locking himself in the stupid workshop with earplugs? She felt tears traveling down her cheeks as she ran.<p>

"SETH!" She slammed up the door to the room. The brown-haired boy inside looked up from one of the tables with a confused look. He had his goggles and big mufflers on. He saw her frightened face and the tears in her eyes and pulled of the mufflers and dropped his tools.

"What's wrong? He pulled up the goggles on his forehead revealing a pair of warm brown eyes.

"New virus! They're evacuating! We have to RUN!" Ariel shouted while pointing towards the door. He looked at her with confusion before the words sunk in.

"What? No!" He looked at her for reassurance. The blond girl just looked at him in panic and stomped her feet impatiently. Seth marched up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's Riley?" He said, looking straight at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"She's out with the others! They we're about to leave but I didn't want to go without you" Seth dropped the grip on Ariel's shoulders, clearly a lot more relaxed at the news of his younger sister being on her way to safety.

"Then let's go!" Seth grabbed Ariel's wrist and started running, she wasn't late to follow.

"And Ariel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>When they came out of the building Seth suddenly stopped. Ariel, who was trying to keep up, ran right into him. They both lost their balance for a few seconds.<p>

"Wha…?" Ariel was to out of breath to get her question out. But she didn't have to wonder why Seth stopped for a long time:

"Seth! Ariel!" A bright voice said, coming from the street in front of them. Riley!

"What are you doing here?" Seth glared down at his younger sister.

"I… couldn't leave you" The usually so confident, brave and happy twelve year old was now staring at the ground, not because she was being yelled at but because she was terrified. Her voice was shaking and you could hear the tears weren't far away.

"I didn't want to be left alone" She continued and looked up at the only two people in the world she felt safe with. The people she considered to be her family, of course she wouldn't leave without them.

"Okey then" Seth said with a quick nod. "Where did the others go?"

"They went for the tunnel. They thought it to be the fastest way to get everyone to safety." For a huge group of people the tunnel was a good option. But Seth had his doubts on the sustainability of it and they also had to consider the fact that the three of them was far behind… He had a better idea.

"Follow me!" Seth said and without waiting for an answer he sprinted towards a back alley. Ariel and Riley followed, they didn't know what Seth was planning but they trusted him. Seth ran up to an abandoned garage and threw up the doors. The girls stopped at the entrance as Seth ran up to a enormous black pickup-truck.

"A car? Are you serious? It's probably broken, out of gas and missing ten different parts!" Ariel said. She wanted the car to work, she was already tired from running and they hadn't even start to run towards the city gates, but her mind told her that every car who had a chance to be repaired belonged to tribes like the locos or technos. This just didn't seem plausible .

"Yeah" Seth murmured as he seemed to do some last minute repairing. "It took ages and I hade to build some parts myself from scratch… but yeah, it's a car!"

"Yeyy! My brother: the mechanic genius!" Riley shouted as she climbed up on the back of the car.

"And you finished it just in time? That's convenient!" Ariel muttered.

"Actually… I would have liked to work more on it. The construction is very unstable and I doubt it will make it the whole way out of the city… But if you'd prefer to walk…" Seth looked at Ariel with a smirk on his face as he jumped up in the driver seat.

"Are you sure it will work?" Seth twisted the key and the engine started with a growl. Ariel raised her hands in defeat and jumped up at the seat next to him.

"Let's go!" Riley shouted in excitement as she stuck her head through the back window. Seth smiled as the usual big smile had returned to his sisters' face.

"Hold on!" He said as he drove through the doors of the garage…

* * *

><p>AN: _so yeah... I kind of regret giving them a car (feels a little to deux-e-machina) but it would mean to much work to write it off (since it appers in future chapters too...). And there is a LOT of other stuff I regret about this chapter but... I will let you get your own opinion on that ;)_


	3. Decisions

A/N: _Here comes an insanely long author note where I'm whining about stuff :D :D_

_I re-read the last chapter and found even more mistakes… The two latest chapters, this one and the following four(or something like that?) were never meant to be published and was only written for my own amusement on an Ipad with Swedish auto-correct (Swedish auto-correct when writing on English and no option to change it! GAAAH! In the end I just turned it off completely!). So… I hope that explains some of the crappiness :P But when you catch up to the stuff I'm writing on now it will get better (hopefully :S It could just be me being a bad writer^^)._

_Oh, right! Almost forgot! The story is kind of messy and chaotic right no… but it will slow down as soon as the characters stop running for their lives :P_

_And another thing: (No! please! Just shut up and let us read!) Sometimes I kind of create new words because I'm awesome like that…_

* * *

><p>"There's the city gates!" Kelli screamed. Soon they would be out of the city. She turned her head to look for the stranger, that she now knew as Damian, but he wasn't there. She stopped and turned around to see that he had stopped further down the road and was looking in to an alley.<p>

"DAMIAN!" Kelli screamed. "This way!" Once again he ignored her and ran into the alley and out of Kelli's sight.

"Not again…" she muttered to herself. If he was being reluctant again she was just going to leave him.

"DAMIAN!" She screamed again. She was just about to give up when he showed up again, this time with something in his arms.

"Come on!" He shouted as he ran past her. In his arms she saw the motionless body of a girl or a young boy. Guessing buy the long waves of blond hair it was probably a girl.

"Who's that?" She asked as they sprinted towards the gate.

"Dunno! She was breathing!" Damian answered. Kelli didn't understand why he had decided to save that girl… but then again: she didn't know why she had saved Damian either.

* * *

><p>The pickup raced through the city without a problem. All seemed perfect when suddenly Riley shrieked in horror.<p>

"What?" Ariel turned her head to see Riley starring at something to their left in shock. Ariel looked over and saw the tunnel… it had collapsed.

"Oh no…" She whispered. Seth glanced towards the direction of the tunnel too.

"I was afraid that would happen" He said "That tunnel was old. I guess it couldn't handle the commotion." The girls starred at him, shocked.

"And you didn't say anything?" Ariel was the first one to speak.

"What's the point? They had already left?"he answered with a strangely attached voice.

"Yeah! But we could have…" Riley started to protest.

"What? Go after them?" Seth gave his sister a dark glance. "We were already in a hurry, there wasn't any time!"

"DAMN YOU SETH!" Riley suddenly screamed. Her older brother was the logical one. The one who kept his cool in stressful situations and could always see the most beneficial and reasonable decision, but sometimes he could be so… emotionless!

"Ariel took the time to go after you! We have a car! We could have warned them!" Riley cried and slammed her fists at the car seat. Seth didn't react, he just drove.

"Hey! They could still be fine. Maybe they got out before…" Ariel said in an attempt to comfort Riley. Seth knew of the chances of their tribe mates being 'fine', he had already gone through it in his head, and he knew the chances were small. And if they by any chance were okey now they wouldn't be much longer…


	4. Explosion

_A/N: Just wanted to say: sorry about my whining before. And also sorry for not updating until now, life got in the way :/_

Kelli and Damian slowed down there pace as they rushed through the city gates. They had reached their goal but they still kept jogging, who really knew how far the virus would reach? That's when they were struck by the noise. Struck wasn't enough to describe it. The loud sharp sound hit them, knocked and attacked them. It was not at all like in movies or on TV. The sound came with no warning and not too soon after they both jolted forward as the shockwave hit them, Damian just barely managed to not drop the girl in his arms. Kelli felt has if she been hit by a huge invisible wall. When she hit the ground she twirled around with her hands over her ears but all she could see was fire and smoke from somewhere in the middle of the city. Kelli had imagined there would be a green smoke as the virus unleashed. But no, all she could see was the ordinary grey and black one. She didn't know why she had expected she would be able to see the virus, but that was the image her head had created. Now all the memories from the first virus came back. The fear of an enemy she couldn't see… That had been the scariest part of the virus. Kelli was a practical person, she liked to face problems head on and she enjoyed solving them with efficiency and justice. The virus didn't know justice…

* * *

><p>When Ariel, Seth and Riley were hit by the sound of the explosion and the shockwave that followed they were still not out of the city and they weren't the only ones. People started screaming in panic and when they saw the car they went crazy. People flocked around the car begging to let them on and so did Riley. Seth gave Ariel a look, she knew he wouldn't stop the car and she understood. She may have not agreed with his choice to leave their tribe but this was a different situation. There were too many people and too little room on the car. In situations like these you couldn't thrust in people's empathy and humanity because if that survival instinct struck they became animal and animals didn't care who they had to climb over to save themselves. Stopping this car would be suicide. But they couldn't just drive away so Ariel did what she felt was right. She crawled out the back window and looked at Riley.<p>

"We're going to lift up those who are close enough, okey?" She looked straight into the girl's eyes. She knew Riley and there was a risk she would try to be a hero and put herself at risk.

"But ONLY those close enough and if there is any risk, no matter how small, that we get dragged down we will just let go, do you understand?" Riley nodded. Ariel didn't break eye contact until she was absolutely sure the young girl had understood, and when doing so she stood up and took another moment to get a grip of the situation. The car was completely surrounded by people who were trying to run along. Some already tried to climb up by themselves. Ariel's eyes wandered around at the rubble and junk in the back of the car until her eyes landed on very end it. If she could open up the tailgate it would be easier to climb in. She took the few steps to the back and kneeled down. She stretched over the back to see if there was a handle to open it with.

"HEY! STOP THE CAR!" A huge guy was running right beside her. Ariel didn't answer as she had located the handle and was now trying to reach it.

"HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" His voice was now threatening and angry,

"I'm trying to help you! So if you could just wait a couple of seconds…" Ariel couldn't finish the sentence before the guy had grabbed her shirt. A shriek escaped her lips, this was a bad idea! Soon he was pulling at her, Ariel wasn't sure if he was trying to drag her out of the car or actually use her a human rope to get himself on to it. Ariel waved her hands around, trying to find something to grab on to. Since there was nothing but loose metal pieces she lost her balance and was partly pulled and partly fell forward. She held her hands out in front of her and gripped the tailgate as she slammed into it with her upper body. The guy had now taken a grip at her arm with his other hand and was trying to pull himself of the ground. This applied ten times the more pressure on Ariel's non existing upper body strength. Being a fast thinker she placed her feet on the tailgate and used both her legs and arms to keep herself on the pickup. Just as she felt as she couldn't take it anymore she heard a thud and the force on her arm disappeared. The guy was suddenly laying unconscious on the ground getting further and further away. Behind her was Riley standing with an iron pipe looking shocked. They gave each other a look and a nod before they returned to the task of opening the tailgate. With the guy gone Ariel could now just reach down to the handle and let the back drop down.

"COME ON!" Riley screamed to the people around the car. "CLIMB UP!"

* * *

><p>People had gathered outside the city. Some were resting but most people were looking for missing friends. Kelli sat down at a free spot in the grass. Next to her Damian laid down the blonde girl then he walked away.<p>

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kelli screamed after him. He looked back at her with sad but determined eyes. Kelli nodded; he was going to search for his tribe. Kelli crawled over to the blonde girl and pushed away her hair to get a look at her face. She didn't recognize the girl, not that she thought she would, it was a big city. Or maybe 'were a big city' was more correct.

The girl was very pretty and a few years younger than her and Damian, maybe around 14 years old. She had a sweet face painted in warm shades of pink and orange, the colors of a sunrise. Her blonde hair was long and had a warm, golden shade of blond. It had a natural wavy fall to it. She left the girls face and tried to find wounds or cuts, anything that might explain why she was unconscious. She couldn't see any blood on her so she carefully stroked the back of her head. Slightly to the left on the back of her head Kelli felt a large bump. The simplest explanation would be that the girl hit her head on something in the commotion and fainted.

"You're lucky Damian saved you" She murmured to herself.

A/N: Next chapter will be an all Kelli/Damian/Blonde-girl chapter, wich mean no jumps between different stories. It will also slow down a bit and we will get to know Kelli and the blonde better. :) I know the story can be a little bit confusing and hard to keep up with right know, but hopefully the next chapter will clear up some stuff. But don't get to comfortuble, so far we've only been introduced to half of the characters I've planned on introducing so far ;] (Btw, I have pictures I've drawn of all the characters, is that something we/you want to see?)


	5. Consciousness

"You're lucky Damian saved you"

Who's Damian? Sadie thought. The voice sounded distant, as if there was a glass window between herself and whoever was speaking. The pain in the back of her head was the second thing Sadie became aware of. She frowned in a grimace of pain. She heard someone gasp, this time the sound felt closer. Slowly Sadie opened her eyes. At first there was just bright light, but slowly her eyes got used to the daylight and she could see a girl bow over her. She had brown eyes and short hair in colors of dark red, purple and bourbon.

"Where am I? What happened?" Sadie asked the girl.

"I believe you hit your head or something… Damian found you unconscious and carried you out of the city" the girl said, "Do you remember anything?"

Sadie pulled herself up from the ground and tried to concentrate, what did she remember?

"I… I was walking through the city… and.. and there was a new virus?" as Sadie remember that detail she looked up at the girl in chock. The girl nodded reassuring and Sadie frowned. She would have rather wanted that particular part of her memory to be false.

"and… Well… I ran and there was chaos and… I fell?" Sadie looked at the girl for reassurance again.

"That's probably when you hit your head" She said. "and then Damian found you"

Right… Damian! Sadie took a better look of her surroundings in an attempt to locate her savior. She was outside the city on a huge field. She saw many people but no one who seemed to be the man who saved her. She couldn't help but wonder if her knight in shiny armor was cute…

"So… Where is this Damian guy?" She finally asked with a grin on her face. The girl was just about to answer when she seemed to notice something behind Sadies back. Sadie turned her head and saw a tall guy walking towards them. He had short hair in a dirty blond, brownish color and grey eyes.

"Damian?" the purple haired girl said with sadness and compation in her eyes. The tall guy, that apparently was damian, Sadies hero, just shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hello there! I'm Sadie. I believe you saved me!" Kelli stared in chock as the blond girl, who just called herself Sadie, jumped off the ground with a huge smile on her face to introduce herself to the obviously grieving Damian. Damian gave her a sad and irritated look, was this girl stupid or something? Kelli quickly got up and grabbed Sadie by the shoulders.<p>

"You know what? We should talk some more!" She said while firmly leading the blonde away from the slightly confused Damian.

"Oh, okey… We'll talk later Damian!" The girl said and waved happily at Damian. Kelli walked faster. She sat the girl down at a log a few meters away from the tall, quite figure that was Damian.

"There!" Kelli said and sighed in relief. She took a seat next to the blonde who had a confused look on her face. Before Kelli could think of anything to say the girl gasped as if she just realized something. She turned towards Kelli with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, placing a hand on Kellis forearm. "is he your boyfriend?"

Kelli just starred at the blonde with a look of disbelief, was she serious? Since the girl just kept looking at her Kelli finally spoke.

"No!" She said shaking her head slightly. "No, no, no! Couldn't you see he was upset?"

Kelli waved her hand towards Damians direction. The girl looked over Kellis shoulder and bit her lower lip.

"Oh no! Was he?" She asked. "I'm so stupid sometimes…"

The girl seemed genuinely concerned and ashamed of what had happened as she kept looking at Damian while biting her lower lip. Kelli couldn't help to feel for the girl.

"Do you think he hates me?" The girl turned towards Kelli, her eyes tearing up… Gosh! This girl was moody.

"No! No, I don't think he hates you… He just… I think he lost his tribe in the explosion"

"Oh" the girl now had a relieved but sad look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah… Me too…"

They sat there in silence a couple of minutes before the blonde towards Kelli again, now with a grin on her face.

"So… If you're not his girlfriend… does that mean his single?" Oh my god… Kelli thought, this girl was to much!

"I don't know! I just meet him" Kelli murmured, annoyed. Sadie misinterpreted the situation again.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said for the second time. "If YOU like him you can have him… I mean, you saw him first!"

Wow… Just; wow! What was going on in this girls head?

"No no no!" Kelli protested. "He's not my type!"

"Oh, okey then" The girl smiled and went quite for awhile. "Then what is you type?"

She looked at Kelli with joy.

"Ehm… I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Tell me! Blondes? Tall? Maybe the more talkative type?"

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with someone I haven't even been properly introduced to" Kelli said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, I see! I'm Sadie" the blonde said and reached out her hand. Kelli obviously already knew the girls name since she heard her introducing herself to Damian, but she took her hand and answered:

"Hello Sadie" I'm Kelli"

"Nice to meet you Kelli" Sadie said with a played formal tone "May I ask you what your type is?"

Kelli rolled her eyes in frustration, although she found herself pretty amused by the ditzy blonde.

"It's girls, okey?" She finally confessed. "I like girls!"

"Oh" Sadie had once again that pondering look on her face. After a few seconds the thought seemed to have settled with the girl as she once again turned to Kelli with a smile on her face.

"So what type of girls do you like?"


End file.
